


A Griff in Jericho

by lanibb2013



Series: Jericho's Griffon [1]
Category: Jericho (US 2006), The Evil Gene (2015)
Genre: Animalist behavior, Anxiety, Attempted Rape, Descriptive Sex Scenes, Gay Sex, Kid Fic, M/M, Male Pregnancy, Mental Abuse, Mental Breakdown, Mental Instability, Ostracizing, Phobias, Physical Abuse, Psychosis, Pudgy Bill, Triggers, Violence, a/b/o dynamics, m/m relationship, odd behavior, pudge love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-31 02:55:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 19,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17841083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lanibb2013/pseuds/lanibb2013
Summary: When Bill goes to a convention out of state he meets someone that will change his life forever. They face a lot of issues together and the town not accepting his mate but in the end they find a way to make it work even when an unexpected child is thrown into the mix. When the bombs hit everything changes again.





	1. Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> This story is very loosely based on the (Griff/Bill) dynamic from Lantern Universe by: Snipsandsnails et alla, Although I took my own spin and made Griff’s functions a little more baser habit and more Alpha in nature. Also added a way to make an Alpha a Beta. Also it is an AU that starts out pre-bombs in Jericho. Also I don’t know much about either character so I improvised where I didn’t know the answers. This is supposed to be longer but…. Lack of time.

[](https://public.fotki.com/lanibb/story-images/malex-1.html)   
[Hosted on Fotki](https://www.fotki.com)

[](https://public.fotki.com/lanibb/story-images/malex-2.html)   
[Hosted on Fotki](https://www.fotki.com)

 

Bill Khoeler was a loner for the most part and while he got along with most of the people in Jericho.. He preferred to keep to himself for the most part. He was 35 years old, pudgy and unmated. He had brown eyes and dark blonde hair. He was only 5’8” tall and had a rounded soft belly the stuck out about 2 inches. He was an Omega in an Alpha world of Law enforcement. He was constantly ragged on by Alphas for being a Sherriff’s Deputy when he should be home making and raising pups. He did his best to ignore it from people he knew but when out of town Alphas would hit him or treat him cruelly the townspeople would stand up to them. Usually it was Stanley or Jimmy. He had a few phobias… He was always afraid of catching a terrible disease, getting germs from an infected person, and Alphas because everyone he had met would beat him. He was also well known for having bad anxiety and panic attacks.

Griff Krenshaw was a 40 year old Beta, fairly thin but soft from lack of exercise, almost 6’ tall, brown hair and eyes. He always looked exhausted and drawn because of fighting his own mind all the time. He was thrown out of the FBI because he had a melt down from carrying the HSS-282 Gene AKA the Evil Gene. This “disease” caused him to have a psychotic break where he murdered everyone in a test site for the Gene except for one doctor with a pair of very large scissors. He was also paranoid and had PTSD. He was then moved to a psychiatric hospital and designated patient Gamma as he was the last carrier left from the facility they could use as a guinea pig. He was in a padded cell for 5 years after his breakdown terrorized by his hallucinations of his cruel brother. They managed to control his homicidal tendencies with medication and therapy. He was on powerful anti psychotics and anti depressants. His ability to communicate with words was hindered terribly by shock therapy but he could still understand writing and speech. He just couldn’t speak without complete concentration and even then he couldn’t get a full sentence anymore. His ability to function alone in society on a permanent basis was also gone but he was allowed out of the facility to work and for outings as long as he was properly medicated and chaperoned after 5 years of treatment. He still had breakdowns but they usually weren’t violent in nature unless he was off his meds. The ‘Evil’ was locked behind a wall in his mind with the drugs he took and his kind, affectionate, protective side was present again. He did act strangely though compared to how he acted before the Gene took control. He whimpered or shrieked when scared, snarled and growled when angry. He would shake and hide in corners when he was scared while rocking back and forth and whimpering if he couldn’t run away. He also was more animalistic in nature.

Bill rarely ever left Jericho but found he had to go out of town for a training seminar in Washington DC. While he was there he stopped at a coffee shop where he met a man that looked remarkably like him but not identical. The man wore a black suit with a navy blue shirt and making meals at a diner. He noticed the man never said a word the whole time he was there. He was attracted to this quiet man and thought maybe he was deaf but never got the chance to talk to him that day or the next. The day before he went back to Jericho he was finally able to try and get his attention. He caught the man on his break and sat across from him. He held out his hand and said, “Bill Khoeler. I just thought I’d say hello. I’m from Jericho. It’s a small town in Kansas. What’s your name?”

Griff wasn’t sure what to do when a similar looking man sat across from him but he was instantly attracted to him. He sniffed and realized the pudgy man was a beautiful Omega. An unmated Omega. He couldn’t understand why the kind man was talking to him of all people until he heard where he was from. He pointed to his name tag for his name. He was too nervous to try and speak. 

Bill looked at the name tag and said, “OK, Griff. I just wanted to say hello and say if you are ever in Jericho feel free to look me up. Here’s my number if you are interested in getting together sometime.” After that he didn’t see Griff for about 6 months and figured the man wasn’t interested in an older Omega. Hell he hadn’t even asked if he was mated. Imagine his surprise when a mental institution called him and asked him to be responsible for a Griff Krenshaw. He was a bit wary but agreed because he had a feeling it was the cook from the restaurant. He was grateful he was right when Griff came stumbling into town one night off a bus, carrying nothing but a file folder and a small suitcase with a few clothes and a white stuffed bunny in it. 

Griff was instantly drawn to Bill and did everything he could to be released from the institution he was in and permitted to move to Jericho as long as there was someone willing to take responsibility for him. Only person he could think of was Bill so he gave his name and held his breath. He wanted to cry that Bill was willing to do this for him and made sure he would try his best to be good for Bill. He handed everything over to Bill to go through as was protocol. He then handed the folder over and sat tapping his leg up and down in nervousness. 

Bill had been surprised when he had been told that Griff had to live with him and he couldn’t leave the Beta unsupervised. He agreed and when he read Griff’s file he felt his eyes get bigger as he read it. This seemingly quiet man was psychotic, hallucinated, had delusions and lost most of his ability to communicate through words because of his psychosis. He was able to understand words and could read and write as long as he had his proper meds which included a schedule of when Griff needed to take each pill. He knew he had better talk to the doctor about getting the pills before they were required because he didn’t want to find out what Griff was like without meds. He should have sent him back but he felt it was the right thing to take him in even if they never had anything more than friendship. He also noticed he was given guardianship over the man which was a surprise. He was completely responsible for Griff and he would do everything he could to make sure his new housemate was properly taken care of now. He was grateful he had a 2 bedroom apartment.

Griff sat where Bill told him to until it was time for the shorter man’s shift to be over. He then followed Bill to his SUV to go home and got settled in the bedroom that he was assigned before taking his pills that Bill gave him with water. He instantly trusted the pudgy deputy the minute he met him. He hung his suits in the closet and put his boxers, pajama pants and tee–shirts in the dresser.

Bill noticed Griff had very few clothes and said, “On my next day off we’ll go out and get you some more clothes, Griff. You need more than suits here.”

Griff whined and shook his head vehemently yelling, “No! No! No!” He didn’t want that change because the suits tied him to who he was before he broke down. They helped him stay grounded. 

Bill gently placed a hand on the thinner man’s arm and soothed, “OK. Is it the thought of new clothes? No… Ok. The suits? What about the suits?”

Griff stammered, “Suit help me stay. Lost no suit.”

Bill asked, “Are you saying the suits help you stay.. sane in some way? How?”

Griff stuttered, “Yes. Past me. Before….this.” He tapped the side of his head in frustration.

Bill suddenly remembered the file. He asked, “You were FBI. You wore suits while you were there. That was before you…. got ill.”

Griff replied, “Yes. Please not take suits…” It was taking all his concentration to speak at all.

Bill soothed, “All right. I won’t take your suits away but you need more clothes even if they are suits. Also more underwear, tees, and an electric shaver. Yes I know I have to lock up anything like knives and scissors. Now.. Are you hungry? I think I can whip up something simple if you are.”

Griff nodded and followed Bill to the kitchen and sat at the table while he watched Bill putter around the kitchen. He still had hallucinations but while he was on his meds he could usually tell reality from fiction. He was seeing all kinds of crazy things at the moment but did his best to ignore them and just concentrate on Bill. He had to admit his new housemate was a couple inches shorter than him, had full blonde hair, and an adorable couple inches of fat around his middle that he hadn’t noticed until now. He would love to bury his nose in Bill’s soft belly. He’d love to bury his nose in the curls of the Omega’s groin if for no other reason than the comfort of scenting him. He loved Bill’s chocolate and vanilla cream scent. His Oman smelled like Bill. Fate gave him a possible mate that smelled like his Oman. Most Betas were unable to smell Alpha and Omega scents but he was born with the ability because of a secret that the FBI hid on his file. He would be able to read Bill’s moods from the scent he gives off. He was guessing the one he likes is the Omega’s content and relaxed scent. 

Bill whipped up a quick omelet for them and set a plate in front of Griff. He had learned how to cook because he was an Omega and would be expected to feed his mate. He couldn’t do anything fancy but he was a decent cook. He smiled when the Beta dug into his food after tasting it. He was guessing from the moans of delight Griff was enjoying it. He said, “It’s just a simple Western Omelet but I’m glad you are enjoying it. I’m not sure what kinds of food you like but if there’s anything specific I can try to either make it or I can get take out.” He had seen in Griff’s file that before the breakdown the Beta had some money that was made into a trust fund that his guardian received in order to take care of him. He looked at what qualified and planned to follow it the best he could. There was also a letter stating that he needed to set up a new bank account for Griff’s SSI to be deposited into for his care. He was allowed to pay for food, clothes, and other necessary things out of it. He was also allowed to take a share for bills. 

Griff knew they gave him SSI and he had a trust that had been set up with his money he made before he went crazy. He read his file and knew all of it was transferred to Bill with guardianship but he was all right with that. This portly Omega accepted him into his home even after finding out what he had done. He knew he was another added expense to his housemate. He somehow knew Bill would be fair about it and make sure he got what he needed. He had gotten SSI when he left the facility because he was too unpredictable to hold down a full time job. Even a part time job was hard as he needed a constant babysitter. He didn’t want to be near anyone except Bill but he knew the Omega couldn’t watch him while he worked. After dinner he followed Bill back to his room and got changed for bed. He laid down all ready missing the Omega’s soothing scent.

Bill stripped to his boxer’s and tee before crawling into bed. He hoped Griff was all right but figured the Beta would come and get him if he needed him. He woke up in the middle of the night to wailing and ran to Griff’s room and gently shook him and said, “Griff… It’s just a bad dream. Wake up.” Before he knew it the terrified Beta was wrapped tightly around him sobbing. He soothed Griff the best he could. He was a bit surprised when after the sobbing calmed down he was firmly but gently pushed on his back as Griff’s nose was buried in his groin. He squeaked, “Griff? What are you doing?”

Griff continued to rub his nose against Bill’s groin and deeply inhale his lovely chocolate and vanilla cream scent in where it was the strongest. He calmed the longer he was buried in Bill’s groin. He finally managed to stammer, “Scent. Sooth.”

Bill stammered, “My scent? But you’re a Beta… I thought only Alphas and Omegas could smell each other.” He realized that if Griff found his scent soothing then his groin would unfortunately be when it was the most pronounced and best place to smell it.  
Griff stammered, “Chocolate vanilla cream. Oman.”

Bill realized Griff really could smell him and that the thinner man just told him he smelled like Griff’s Oman… At least that’s what he was guessing the Beta said. As embarrassing as it was to have a man he wasn’t even dating with his nose buried in his crotch… If it soothed Griff then he wasn’t going to argue with him.

Logically Griff knew deep down that he was being rude by sniffing Bill’s crotch without permission but his mind couldn’t override his feral instinct to be comforted by a soothing scent. When he finally calmed he stammered, “Sorry.” He went to sit up but felt fingers carding through his hair and relaxed where he was content.

Bill carded his fingers through Griff’s hair and replied, “It’s ok, Griff. I understand. For some reason you can smell my Omega scent and you find it comforting. I also am well aware that my scent is strongest around my groin. I’ll… need some time to get used to this but I think I get it.”

Griff stammered, “Feral…”

Bill replied, “Feral instinct is to seek comfort from a familiar scent when scared. Because of your…. Condition… You are more feral so you would react to fear in the way you did.”

Griff stammered, “Yes.”

Bill sighed, “All right. Now that I know this it helps me understand a few things better. Thank you.”

Griff stuttered, “Thaaank yyyou.”

Bill replied, “You’re welcome. It will take time to get used to it but I won’t reject you. Now try to get back to sleep ok?”

Griff clutched Bill’s leg and stammered, “Stay?”

Bill replied, “Ok. I’ll stay. Now try to sleep. I have work in the morning.” He felt Griff rub a cheek against his flaccid dick before taking one more deep sniff. Then the thinner man settled and his breathing slowed as he fell asleep. He soon followed and hoped Griff slept through the night now.


	2. Protective Griff

A few months later Bill was grateful Griff was adjusting to living in Jericho. He would take him to work with him sometimes when he knew he was going to be in the office but luckily Stanley offered to let Griff stay with him when Bill was on patrol. One day he was out on patrol and got roughed up by a couple of Alphas and came home with a black eye and bruises. He was shocked at the insane rage he saw firsthand in Griff when he picked up the skinnier man.

Griff snarled, “MINE. Who hurt MY Omega?” Griff had already decided Bill belonged to him even though they weren’t technically together. When he saw Bill walk in covered in bruises he just got so angry. He threw things and snarled. How DARE anyone touch what was his. He smelled the Deputy and could decipher 4 different Alphas.

Stanley was shocked by the Beta’s reaction and asked, “Bill? You going to be ok with him?”

Bill replied, “Yeah. His anger isn’t aimed at me. He acts like an… Alpha. We have a… complicated relationship. He is very protective of me. I didn’t realize how much until now though.”

Stanley replied, “All right but if you need me don’t hesitate to call.”

Bill replied, “Thanks, Stanley.” He watched Griff rage and break things until the thinner man got tired. He held his hands up and walked slowly over to his distraught Beta. He soothingly said, “Griff.. I’m all right. It’s only a few bruises that will heal in a week or so. You need to calm down. I need to give you your meds. Will you be a good boy and take them for me?”

Griff whined but nodded that yes he’d take his meds. He could tell they were overdue because his mind was shifting to rage and paranoia. The Gene was picking at the wall and he had to stop it before he was out of control again. He was shaking when he took the pills from Bill and gulped them down with water. He placed a shaky hand behind the shorter man’s neck and kissed the Omega hard on the lips. When he pulled away he growled, “MINE. SAY IT!” Then he ducked his head against the chubby man’s neck and inhaled deeply to take comfort in his Omega’s scent.

Bill was a little shocked by Griff kissing him and declaring that he belonged to the thinner man but found that he wasn’t really bothered by the idea. Hell they were all ready sharing his bed so Griff could sleep at night because the only thing that calmed the skittish man was sniffing his neck or groin for his scent most of the night. He soothed, “I’m yours. I belong to you. I promise. I’m not going anywhere Griffon.” He had started calling Griff Griffon because the thinner man reminded him of a skittish but very protective griffon in fairy tales and it flowed with his name. It kept the name while adding a nickname that Griff would recognize as only the name he used for the ex-FBI agent. After Griff’s meds kicked in and he calmed down he took him back to the station and finished his paperwork with Griff sitting next to him sniffing his neck for his scent the whole time. He got quite a few odd looks but ignored them. He found that Griff was no longer subject to normal human behavior because of the Gene. It was even written in the Beta’s file that he acts more primitive. Over the last couple of months he had learned Griff was more feral and based on instincts than morals anymore. Regular tradition would demand that Griff court him before declaring he was owned but in ancient times an ‘Alpha’ would chose a mate and take them without even courting or asking the Omega. He just was grateful that he didn’t have a problem with being Griff’s mate someday. 

Griff was going to claim this beautiful Omega one way or another. Even if it took him forever because he loved Bill all ready. He just wasn’t sure how to court the Omega anymore because he wasn’t able to communicate in a human way since the Gene took his mind. His morals were very shoddy as now instinct took over instead of teachings. He remained leaning against Bill even when they were sitting so he could sniff and lick the Omega’s neck and nibble on his scent gland. He never bit hard enough to break the skin or mark him but he made sure the smaller man knew he was interested. He was very possessive before the Gene but now he would willing kill someone who hurt Bill. 

Mayor Greene watched Bill ducking his head and laughing as he tried to do his paperwork while the mentally ill man would sniff, nibble and lick the deputy’s neck like he owned him. He had promised to stay out of it as long as Griff wasn’t hurting his friend but he could see that the thinner man truly did believe Bill belonged to him. He didn’t see a claiming bite and knew with the way things looked Bill would be claimed by the Beta sooner or later. He caught Bill alone in the bathroom and asked, “Are you sure you are all right with… that man? He’s very clingy and I can see he believes you belong to him.”

Bill leaned against the sink and crossed his arms. He sighed, “Look…. I appreciate you worrying about me but I’m fine with it. I planned on dating him before I found out he was…ill. I am not turned off by it and to some degree I’m excited he wants me. I’m not an easy person to be with when it comes to a relationship so it’s kind of fitting that we wound up together. He’s actually very sweet in many ways. Granted he’s not normal by your standards but he does things that are very endearing and I know he’s trying to court me in his own way. I have accepted his advances and he rewards me with concentrating hard to talk with me so I understand him better. It takes so much effort for him to speak that I am grateful he makes the effort.”

Mayor Greene replied, “I just hope you don’t regret it, Bill. He seems very possessive and aggressive.”

Bill sighed, “I am aware of that. He’s more…. Wild for lack of a better phrase from his illness. It has messed up his humanity. He can be more like a wild animal than a human being but that means he protects those he considers pack ferociously. Being his mate I will never be unprotected as long as Griff is around.”

Mayor Greene sighed, “You should find a nice Alpha. Not a…. messed up Beta to mate with. Not to mention he looks almost exactly like you.”

Bill snapped, “I don’t want an Alpha! I am afraid of Alphas. If you remember your unmated Alpha son Jake used to beat the shit out of me at one time or another. Stanley is the only Alpha that hasn’t but he’s my best friend. Why would I want a mate that beats me? I am tired of everyone telling me what I should do for a living, who I should mate with, or that I should be barefoot and pregnant with pups. At least Griff doesn’t treat me like I am inferior. He treats me like I am special and the most important thing to him. His sole interest in me is not how many pups I can give him. As for looks.. So what if we look a lot alike? I know we are not related and that’s what matters.”

Mayor Greene held up his hands and sighed, “All right. Have it your way. I just hope he doesn’t hurt you. He doesn’t seem to be very stable is all.”

Bill left the bathroom and went back to Griff in a sour mood. He knew the Beta could smell it coming off of him in waves but he just sighed and ignored his concern. He wasn’t in the mood to talk about it. He saw Griff see Mayor Greene come out of the bathroom and go to stand up. He grabbed Griff’s arm and said, “No. He didn’t hurt me. He’s my friend. He just said something that made me angry. It happens when you know each other as long as we have.”

Griff could smell the burnt chocolate smell coming off Bill in waves and knew it was anger. He tried to grab the Omega’s hand but he got pushed away. He saw the tall Alpha that had stayed with him during the day come out of the place Bill had and went to go after him. He felt a hand in his and saw it was Bill stopping him. He whined, “Bill hurt. Alpha cause.” When the rounder man told him to back off because it wasn’t physical he did but he didn’t like to see anyone hurt his Omega. He growled at the Alpha whenever he came near Bill but didn’t attack. He was warning the man not to hurt his Omega again. 

After the 5th time Bill snapped, “Stop that, Griff. You don’t have to worry about Mayor Greene. We’ve been friends since I was a kid and have had many disagreements. At one time the town thought I’d wind up mated to his son but I wasn’t Jake’s type. He likes females not males. The mayor is a decent hearted man so stop growling at him.” He loved that Griff wanted to protect him but it was wearing on his nerves that he kept growling at the one Alpha in Jericho that was holding the town together. He eventually finished his work and packed up to go home. He grabbed Griff’s hand and led him out of the building and they walked to the diner for dinner. After they sat down and they had their menus he asked, “What would you like?”

Griff read the menu and pointed to the chicken fingers and fries meal. Since he killed people with scissors he wasn’t allowed knives anymore either. His hands shook too badly to cut his food up or use a fork anyway from the meds he takes. He has been eating nothing but finger foods since he was committed until moving in with Bill. He was grateful that Bill allowed him to eat things at home that required a fork even if with the shaking it took forever to finish his meal. His Omega had more patience with him than anyone he ever knew especially when he would give up with the fork and just use his fingers when he could. 

Bill was well aware that Griff could still read and understand things. He just wasn’t always able to communicate properly. He ordered for both of them and placed his hand over the thinner man’s shaking one on the table. When their drinks came he helped Griff take his meds and went back to holding his hand. He asked, “You ok, Griffon?”

Griff stuttered, “N-no..”

Bill replied, “It’s all right. I grew up here. They may look at us funny but they won’t bother us. I have a badge now and in town they know better than to start shit. We’ll go right home after this. I just didn’t feel like cooking tonight. I’m tired and hurting.”  
Griff was trying to control his agitation but the biggest problem was that he wasn’t close enough to the Omega to scent him. He whined, “No… Scent, Bill.”

Bill mentally smacked himself and gently patted Griff’s hand. He should be used to the Beta always needing to be within smelling range of him when they were together, especially when they were out in crowds. He said, “Move over then. I’m sorry. I wasn’t thinking when I had you sit there. You can sit on the inside. I’ll sit on the outside next to you. That better?” He got the Beta to scoot over and sat next to him. He soon had the thinner man all over him. He was finally used to being mauled in public by Griff.

Griff was touching Bill’s soft rounded belly and kneading it while sniffing the Omega’s scent deeply with his nose in the crook of Bill’s neck. He hummed in contentment. He gently kissed Bill’s neck where his mating gland was and sighed. When their food came he rested his head against Bill’s shoulder by slouching down some while he ate his dinner. He was able to control his fear and anxiety while he was touching and smelling Bill. 

Bill had to suppress a few yelps when Griff was kneading his belly because it was sore in spots from being punched and kicked earlier but he didn’t want to upset Griff again so he did his best to suppress the whimpers he wanted to let out. He was grateful when Griff got distracted by eating dinner. He was surprised though that the Beta slouched down to rest on his shoulder so they could remain touching. He did something rash and kissed the thinner man’s temple. He knew he did the right thing when the Beta smiled and rubbed against his shoulder.

Griff rubbed his head against Bill’s shoulder and stuttered, “L-love you, Bill.”

Bill wasn’t all that surprised by Griff’s declaration but it still stunned him. He was very fond of the Beta but wasn’t sure if he was in love with him yet. He could see spending his life with the taller man but he wasn’t to the settle down and have pups stage yet. When they were done eating they drove back home and sat in the living room watching TV for a while before getting ready for bed.


	3. First Intimacy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now.... Intimate parts in this story may weird a few of you out... I'm not sure as to why I wrote them this way. I just wrote them lol. If you find it to strange even for A/B/O dynamics please feel free to skip them or the story all together. I do apologize to those that it may bother but this is my first dive in this dynamic and tried something different. I may not try it again if it is too strange... Thanks :)

Griff was so content that he decided tonight he would make his Omega very happy. He knelt on the floor and scrubbed his face and sniffed his Omega’s groin. He felt Bill’s fingers carding through the hair on the top of his head. He looked up as he undid Bill’s belt and took it as consent to continue. He unzipped the zipper and sniffed before pulling the chubby man’s boxers down and nuzzling Bill’s flaccid organ like he had done on a few occasions before when he was panicked.

Bill had gotten used to Griff wanting to have direct contact with his privates so he just let him pull his dick out and rub against it. He was surprised when Griff suddenly started licking and sucking on it. He felt himself getting hard and tried to pull away in embarrassment but couldn’t as the Beta had taken him in his mouth and was holding him in place. He started to pant and groan as he got harder. When Griff let go he was shocked when the Beta rolled his balls in one hand and used the other one to finger fuck his slick filled hole. He wasn’t even sure when his pants had come down far enough for him to be that exposed but he couldn’t say he didn’t enjoy the attention Griff was giving him. When he came he moaned the thinner man’s name and could feel he was covered in slick but didn’t care. He moaned again as he felt Griff let go of his now flaccid organ and start lapping up his slick. 

Griff was lapping up his Omega’s sweet slick and slipped his tongue deep in the Omega while he continued to finger fuck him. He felt Bill’s body spasm as he came a second time sending another gush of slick that he obediently lapped up. He straightened and slipped his hand under the hem of Bill’s tee and uniform shirts. He gently kneaded the Omega’s soft belly and growled, “MINE. My Omega.”

Bill was so content and blissful that he sighed, “Yours. All yours.” He had never had anyone that was just concerned about him having 1 let alone 2 orgasms without asking for anything in return. He closed his eyes and let Griff take care of him by cleaning him all up from slick and cum before moving to sit back on the sofa next to him and rubbing his belly again. 

Griff was happy that he made Bill happy. He unbuttoned the pudgy man’s uniform shirt and pushed up the tee. He growled when he saw how black and blue the smaller man’s belly was and gently rubbed it as his sniffed Bill’s neck over the scent gland while occasionally sucked on it. He loved that Bill was soft and hoped Bill became a bit softer and rounder. He loved the feel of his Omega’s soft body. He asked, “Age?”

Bill mumbled, “35. I’m 35.”

Griff smiled because he had gotten not only a beautifully plump Omega but he was 5 years younger. He would have his Omega for many years yet. He said, “Good.” 

Bill laughed, “Glad you approve. I’m old for an Omega in this town. I’m the only one older that 30 that is unmated.”

Griff looked right in Bills eyes and growled, “MY mate.”

Bill replied, “OK. I mean properly mated. Bond bite and all that jazz.”

Griff asked, “Bite? Why?”

Bill replied, “Alphas and Omegas mate by biting each other on their bonding glands…. The one you keep nipping and sniffing on my neck. Betas I don’t think usually do that unless they are mated to one of us. It’s… a method of claiming an Omega as your mate. Once an Omega is bitten then the mate’s scent mingles with their Omega and anyone will know you are mated and that if they mess with you they will deal with the mate as well. For example I smell like chocolate and vanilla and you smell like caramel and apples… We would both smell like a combination of both.”

Griff vaguely remembered reading about it in school. He also vaguely remembered learning something about mating growing up but it was forgotten since he never found a mate. It would explain the instinctual drive to bite Bill on the neck where he keeps sniffing and nibbling. It’s the drive to mate the Omega and claim him. He asked, “We mate? I bite mate?” He needed to know if Bill would ever mate with him. Truly mate. 

Bill replied, “Someday. I’m not ready for that step yet, Griffon. I am not opposed to the idea of being your life mate. I’m not bothered by your Gene. I’m not afraid of you. Somehow I doubt you would ever hurt me on purpose.”

Griff shook his head and stammered, “No. No. Love you. Not hurt. Promise.” He didn’t have any desire to hurt Bill. He only wanted to hurt others to protect his Omega. He loved the pudgy Omega more than anything. There was nothing he wanted more than to mate with the younger man. His only fear is how he would react to the change in their scents. He might be more protective or he might hurt Bill because he no longer smelled like his Oman.

Eventually Bill looked at the clock and turned off the TV, pulled up his pants properly and moved them both to the bedroom. He stripped to his boxers and tee while Griff did the same. He crawled into bed first and the older man curled up against him. He held the thinner man close and said, “Thank you for tonight.. I’ve never had anyone…. Care about whether I was satisfied or not sexually. It was…. Unexpected but not unappreciated.”

Griff stammered, “Mate happy. Mate stay.”

Bill replied, “You don’t have to give me a mind blowing sexual experience to keep me, Griff. I just want you to know that.”

Griff growled, “Griff CRAZY. Who Want? Keep Mate.. Mate happy.”

Bill sighed, “You have a Gene that makes you like you are. It’s not your fault you were born with it. As long as you are taking your meds properly you are not a threat.”

Griff whispered, “Love you.. No loose you.”

Bill rolled them both on their sides so they faced each other and replied, “You won’t lose me, Griffon. You’re stuck with me. I’m not that easily scared away.” He then kissed the older man on the nose and forehead. He hesitated a second before kissing Griff firmly on the lips. He was surprised how desperately the thinner man kissed him. He felt hands wandering up his back and belly before slipping into his boxers. He pulled away and said, “Much as I’d love another round of your lovely mouth all over my cock and other intimate parts… I need to get up early in the morning. It’s all ready 1am and I need to get up by 5. I really need to sleep now. Tomorrow night, ok?”

Griff whined but nodded. All he wanted to do was taste his lovely Omega and be the reason Bill cries his name in the throes of passion. It’s the feral side of his personality that makes him want to make his mate cum over and over again. He wants to mate with Bill but he’s content to get what the Omega will let him have in their relationship. He moved his hand back up to rest on the younger man’s rounded belly and buried his nose in Bill’s neck against the scent gland. He eventually nodded off content to smell his Omega.


	4. Revelations

The next morning Bill went to work practically glowing and he chuckled because Griff looked like the cat that ate the canary. In other words he looked like he got laid and Griff looked smug about it. He had to admit he did technically get laid. He was doing paperwork when Jimmy came over to talk to him. He said, “Hi, Jimmy.”

Griff growled, ”MY Omega!” He was determined to keep ANY Alpha from making any moves toward Bill. The younger man had agreed to become his mate and he would be damned if someone else was going to take him away.

Jimmy held his hands up and said, “Woah, Griff. I’m not a threat to you. I have no interest in Bill that way. Just because I’m an Alpha doesn’t mean I think with my knot. Besides I have a mate.”

Bill sighed, “Griffon. Please stop that. I have no interest in Jimmy either. I agreed to be your mate. I keep my word. Not to mention Jimmy would never force ANY Omega to be his mate. He’s just not that way.” He knew Griff was just trying to protect what was his but at times it gets frustrating.

Griff was sitting too far away from Bill to be happy and whined.

Bill sighed, “All right. Come scent me. Mark me as yours if you have too but NO bonding bite.” He was not surprised at how fast the Beta swooped in and started marking Bill with his scent and sniffing his neck. He was amazed at how much like an Alpha he acted. After he talked with Jimmy he had to go out on patrol so he had to leave Griff with Jimmy. He made Griff promise not to hurt the Alpha and knew the Beta would keep to his word for him.

Griff was not happy about being left with Jimmy but at least he knew the Alpha wasn’t with his mate. Bill had gotten him a few crossword and word find books to keep him busy. He was given access to a computer after Jimmy finally understood his game of charades. He found the perfect bouquet of flowers for Bill. The meanings were love, devotion, passion, mate, bonding, commitment, and desire. He managed to sneak out and buy them with the little bit of money his mate left with him if he needed to eat while the younger man was on patrol. When he got back he was grabbed by Jimmy and he lashed out and hit the Alpha hard causing the younger man to hit the floor hard. He yelled, “NO! NO! NO! NO TOUCH ME!”

Bill came back to Jimmy on his ass and Griff stamping his feet and yelling. He gently grabbed Griff’s arm and said, “Calm down, Griffon. What happened?”

Jimmy replied, “He disappeared and when he came back I grabbed him and he sent me to the floor.”

Bill sighed, “Griff, You shouldn’t have disappeared. Why did you run off?”

Griff held up the big bouquet of flowers he bought for Bill and stammered, “1 year.”

Bill finally understood and said, “Thank you for the flowers. They are lovely. Happy Anniversary to you as well but you still shouldn’t have run off. You know you are not allowed to be alone. What if you had a hallucination and hurt someone?”

Griff looked at the floor and stammered, “S-Sorry. I try make t-today….happy. Not sad.”

Bill sighed, “I appreciate that you wanted to make our anniversary special but promise me you won’t do something that foolish again.”

Griff stammered, “Promise.”

Bill kissed Griff’s lips and cheek before turning to Jimmy. He said, “As for you. Griff hates to be touched. He attacks anyone that touches him without warning except for me because he knows my scent.”

Jake asked, “How? He’s a Beta. Betas can’t smell Omegas and Alphas.. Come to think of it they don’t have scents themselves but he does. That is really strange. He acts like an alpha.. Possessive and protective. Not to mention in his weird way he’s trying to court you like a proper Alpha would. Are you sure he’s not an Alpha?”

Bill sighed, “His file says he’s a Beta.” Granted he did sometimes wonder because there was an asterisk next to the designation saying to refer to a file that was redacted. The file was too far above his pay grade to read.

Griff knew his file was both telling the truth and lying. He was born an Alpha but when he joined the FBI they had forced him to undergo a procedure to remove his Alpha knot so that he blended with all the other Betas there because he was too aggressive. It was meant to remove his aggressive behavior because he was too violent after being in the army. He was also supposed to be unable to lock with his mate which caused less chance of unwanted offspring. He also no longer went through ruts because physically he was on medication stopping them. His dick looked rather ugly from having his knot removed and that was another reason he was afraid to make the next move with Bill. It was the Alpha equivalent of neutering. He still had all the Alpha characteristics but was now designated a Beta. He was also retrained and conditioned as a Beta. He had never really learned much about mating bonds because he was not allowed to mate because of his knot removal. Now he knew the violence came from the Gene and not being an Alpha. He had no way of explaining this to Bill unless he could get a hold of his redacted files.

Jimmy shrugged and replied, “Maybe he’s just weird. It just it doesn’t make sense that he’s a Beta.”

That night Bill was getting ready for bed and was shocked when Griff took his hand and slipped it in his boxers. When Griff stopped him from caressing him he sighed, “I’m sorry. I don’t understand what you want me to do, Griffon.”

Griff turned the light on and slid his boxers down and said, “Look.” It took all the guts he had to try and tell Bill the truth.

Bill looked at Griff’s penis and suddenly realized there was something weird about it. It had a scar that circled all along the base where…. An Alpha knot would be. He gasped, “OH my GOD! You’re an Alpha. Why haven’t you had a rut?”

Griff grunted, “Was. Not now. Knot gone. No more rut. Meds stop them.”

Bill asked, “What do you mean… OH shit. You had a knot removal? Was it your choice?”

Griff whispered, “No. FBI. Griff bad. Knot gone.”

Bill gasped, “That’s inhumane. That means you can’t sire pups properly and you can’t knot an Omega. That’s not right that they forced you to become a Beta. That’s just cruel.”

Griff pulled his boxers up and went to leave the room when Bill stopped him.

Bill was confused why Griff was leaving and asked, “Where are you going. Griff?”

Griff replied, “You not want useless Alpha. Go to old room.”

Bill groaned, “Sometimes you are so thick. I never wanted an Alpha. As far as I am concerned you have been a Beta until now and by law you are still a Beta. What the FBI did to you was wrong and cruel but I would have feared you if I had known you were an Alpha. I’m not going to get rid of you because you are missing a knot anymore than you having the Gene. I’ve all ready fallen for you. So your knot removal complicates things with mating and giving me pups. We will manage. I want you, Griffon. THIS doesn’t change anything. Now get in bed. Are you incapable of getting an erection because of the surgery?”

Griff replied, “No. Can mate.”

Bill stripped naked and said, “Then come over here and show me, Griffon. I want you buried deep inside of me tonight.” He lay on his bed and spread his legs wide and watched Griff slowly stripping his boxers and tee off before crawling on the bed.

Griff couldn’t believe Bill still wants his mutilated cock inside him but he wasn’t going to say no if the Omega was offering. He crawled up and immediately took the younger man’s all ready erect cock in his mouth and sucked while he finger fucked Bill like had had done every night since their first night on the sofa. He made sure the pudgy man came twice before he lined up his erect cock and slid home deep inside his beautiful mate. Before the FBI he had a large cock with a large knot but now he had a long thin dick but it was just big enough to fit snuggly inside of Bill’s warm walls. He slid in and out so easily from how much slick his lover had produced all ready. He had forgotten how good it felt to have a warm mate to be inside of every night. He started pumping a rhythm. He didn’t last long because it had been so long since he had a bed partner. He came with a spasm deep inside of Bill and howled. 

After Bill felt Griff’s hot seed deep inside of him with the older man’s orgasm he felt the older man collapse on him and carded fingers through his mate’s hair. By this time he had gotten comfortable with the sexual escapades Griff got him into and accepted that they were mated in every sense except the bond bite. He knew they could do it any time but the bond was much deeper if the bite were made during an Omega heat. He hadn’t had a heat in over a year and knew he was going through heat recession. He just hoped they weren’t over yet so he could mate with Griff properly. He’d also like to have a pup sired by his mate if possible.

When Griff was with it enough the older man pulled out of Bill as he rolled over. He then moved down and licked his lover clean of cum and slick. He loved the taste of his lover. The taste of Bill’s slick and cum was chocolate and vanilla like his scent. He’s just as happy ‘eating’ Bill until he comes multiple times as he is coming inside of the pudgy Omega. By time he had finished licking his mate’s slick up he slid two fingers inside Bill and made the younger man cum 2 more times. He then licked his lover clean again before licking his fingers clean. He moved back so he was lying beside his over sated mate. He had made Bill cum 5 times… 4 with his mouth, tongue and fingers…One with his dick inside the smaller man. Personally he preferred using his mouth and fingers but both are rewarding. 

Bill passionately kissed Griff and tasted them both on the older man’s tongue. He found it funny how Griff could suck him, flick him or finger fuck him boldly but was afraid to kiss him. He said, “You can kiss me whenever you want you know.” He kissed the thinner man again and was happy that Griff got more passionate as the minutes ticked by. He felt the Beta getting bolder by sliding a hand down to finger his entrance while they kissed. When they separated he said, “I love you, Griff.”

Griff stammered, “Love you, Bill. Mate?” He had been waiting patiently for Bill to allow him to bond with him.

Bill replied, “I want us to bond when I am in heat. It makes the bond stronger and better. I… just don’t know when I’ll have a heat again. I’m going through recession. I won’t be able to have pups much longer…”

Griff stammered, “I want you. Don’t care pups.” If they had pups he would accept it but he just cared that he had Bill. He wasn’t even sure if he could be a father. Between his mind and the removal of his knot… For all he knew he might kill his own pups because of the Gene wanting blood all the time just like his brother murdered his whole family. 

Bill kissed Griff on the nose and then lips again before saying, “Let’s get some sleep.” He wrapped an arm around his lover and felt the thinner man curl against him nose against his scent gland and hand rubbing his belly. He felt the Beta’s breathing even out with sleep and finally let himself fall asleep.


	5. Bonding

After 2 years with Griff Bill finally went into heat and was relieved because he could properly bond with Griff. He was surprised the thinner man wasn’t all over him because he KNEW the Beta could smell his heat seeing that he had been an Alpha.  
Griff woke up to the smell of Omega heat pheromones and it was all he could do to control his instincts to mate and claim. He left their bed and locked himself in the bathroom because he was terrified he’d hurt Bill with how badly he wanted to mate with him and claim him. He curled in the corner and rocked while he whined. 

Bill heard Griff’s whining and followed it to the bathroom. He said, “Griffon? Are you ok?”

Griff yelled, “No… Mate….Claim… hurt…”

Bill used the spare key he had to get in the bathroom and sat next to Griff on the bathroom floor and wrapped him in his arms. He couldn’t understand why the older man was fighting him. He yelled, “Stop it, Griff. What’s wrong?”

Griff whispered, “Heat. Claim. Can hurt.”

Bill sighed, “Yes I’m in heat. Yes you are going to claim and mate me. I want you too. No you won’t hurt me. I won’t let you. Let’s go back to bed. We are going to be there for a week or more.” He felt Griff was reluctant to follow but did as he was told. He settled them on the bed under the covers and gently tugged Griff close to him hoping it would ease the thinner man’s misgivings. He rubbed his fingers through the Beta’s hair at the nape of his neck before gently pulling Griff down for a kiss. He kissed his lover passionately and ran his free hand down to gently rub his palm against Griff’s flaccid organ. He sighed when he was flipped on his back by the amazingly strong man. He loved that Griff loved to devour every inch of his body. From his slight double chin to his sparsely hairy chest all the way down to his soft protruding belly. But he knew Griff’s favorite spot was his entrance and slick was abundant now because of his heat.

Griff kissed, sucked and licked his way down Bill’s soft body until her reached the hot core he was looking for and slid his fingers and tongue as deep inside his mate as he could manage. He pumped his fingers in and out as fast as possible while he lapped up the fast flowing slick. He was finding he loved Bill in heat more than anything. He got a couple of sudden bursts of slick as he felt the pudgy Omega orgasm twice. Eventually he felt a tugging on his hair and he followed his lover’s silent command to move back up. 

Bill loved how Griff always made him come many times before even taking him. He couldn’t wait for him to join them anymore so he tugged on the thinner man’s hair until he moved back up and was positioned between his wide spread legs. He moaned, “Take me. I can’t wait any longer. I need relief. Please, Griffon.”

Griff whispered, “Love you….Scared…. Hurt… You.”

Bill replied, “You won’t. You haven’t hurt me yet in 2 years we have been together. Me being in heat is no different. Makes mating easier. We are very resilient while in heat. We don’t hurt from being repeatedly fucked or anything. The only time you can hurt an omega is if they are not in heat and the alpha is in rut. Alpha’s would hurt their mates when in rut because they were too rough with their mates but you don’t have them anymore.”

Griff was truly terrified but he trusted Bill more than even himself. He whispered, “Stop…. Hurt..”

Bill caressed Griff’s cheek and replied, “I promise if you hurt me I’ll stop you. I love you too, Griff Krenshaw. Be my bond mate. Bite me. Claim me. Make me fat with your pups. Take me and make me yours until we die.” He always thought when Griff rubbed his face against you like a cat was cute. That’s what the older man was doing now.

Griff kissed the younger man hard and let Bill help him get it up before sliding home deep inside his lover. He got a rhythm going and sped up until he felt his release coming. He sniffed and licked Bill’s throat before growling, “MINE!” He then bit hard on Bill’s bonding gland until he tasted blood, Chocolate and vanilla. He felt the Omega orgasm as he bit him causing him to orgasm as well, as his lover’s walls pulsed around his fat over heated member. When he came down from his orgasm he realized Bill was bleeding and instinct told him to lick it to heal it. He did what his instincts told him and he wanted to cry because Bill turned his head to let him get better access to his neck. He also noticed Bill’s scent now had caramel added to his chocolate and vanilla. 

Bill let Griff clean his neck and heal the wound from the bite before turning his head to look at Griff. He groggily replied, “See. Told you I would be all right. I still want to bite you but it will have to wait until I’m ready for the next round. I know you are a beta now but I can tell you still have the bonding gland. I can smell it and if they wanted to truly turn you into a Beta they should have removed that as well. It would have kept you from truly being able to mate and bond with me. I’m glad they didn’t though. Once I bite you back no one can separate us without killing us. I just need a nap and something to eat.”

Griff’s instinct to care for his Omega kicked in and he ran off to try and get some food and drink for his exhausted mate. He found some fruit, juice, crackers, and cheese in the fridge. He put the food on a plate, took a glass for the juice and ran back to the bedroom. He then hesitantly offered it to Bill and felt proud of himself when his mate took the offering and ate everything.

Bill was flattered that Griff had been thoughtful enough to find him food and ate everything the thinner man gave him. After he was done eating he yawned and mumbled,”Thank you, Griff. You take very good care of me. My wonderful Beta.” He settled down and pulled Griff down next to him before kissing his mate and falling asleep. 

Griff rubbed the Omega’s rounded belly in affection and rested his head on the smaller man’s shoulder. He woke up some time later to Bill sweating and moaning. He somehow he knew it was time to mate again so he slid his all ready erect cock inside his beloved mate creating a slow rhythm while he waited for Bill to fully wake up.

Bill woke up in the throes of another heat spasm but it was soon eased as he felt Griff sliding deeply in him and out of him as he took care of him. He wrapped his legs around Griff’s waist trying to drive his lover deeper inside of him. When he felt Griff start to speed up and get more erratic he knew his mate was close. He loved watching Griff’s face when he came because it was one of the very few times the Beta was happy and relaxed. He caressed Griff’s face and said, “Come for me, Griffon.” He saw something happen behind the thinner man’s eyes before he felt his lover come deep inside of him. 

Griff was tired from his orgasm but shook himself out of it and moved between the younger man’s legs and licked up the slick and cum they had produced. He used his fingers and tongue to finish getting Bill to orgasm. He felt his lover yanking his hair and moved back up while Bill was at the edge. He kept fingering Bill fast while his smaller lover latched on to his neck and bit him hard as the pudgy man’s body pulsed with his orgasm. He had another orgasm as Bill made his mating mark on his neck. He sagged as his mate healed the bite mark before laying next to him.

Bill laid down facing Griff and lazily kissed him a few times before curling against the older man to sleep again. He woke a few more times to Griff making love to him to ease his pain of the heat. When a week later his heat was starting to subside they were finally getting some sleep between love making sessions. He was happy he was finally mated with Griff. He rubbed his belly hoping that maybe he’d have a pup growing inside of him soon. A pup that was made up of both him and Griff’s DNA. He had luckily called out of work on a Heat Exemption. He smiled at how Griff ran around their home butt naked and loved to watch his lover’s long flaccid cock swing back and forth as he walked. 

Griff stammered, “Why look? Ugly..”

Bill sat on the edge of the bed and gently pulled his lover to him. He kissed Griff’s belly and the top of his cock. He said, “You are not ugly nor is your cock. I am perfectly happy with you the way you are.”

Griff growled, “Cock scarred… Knot Gone. Ugly. No Alpha.”

Bill sighed, “Griff. I don’t care. I never planned to mate with an Alpha. I have no use for a knot-headed Alpha with a superiority complex. I’m going to tell you something. Every Alpha except for Stanley has hit me at one time or another because I had to be “put in my place” by the better sex. I don’t know what a knot feels like and I don’t care too. I love you the way you are. I feel terrible that the FBI robbed you of your secondary gender but I am also grateful because I would never have let you near me if you were a full Alpha. I am afraid of them because they tend to beat me.”

Griff stammered, “Love you. My Omega. No leave.”

Bill rested his cheek against Griff and replied, “We are bonded. I never would have bonded with you if I was going to leave you, Griffon. You are MY Beta now. Do not worry about a little thing like an Alpha Knot. All that matters is that I have you and you satisfy my heats. You also more than satisfy me outside of heats. You are the most kind, devoted, considerate and compassionate lover I could ever ask for. I would never trade you for anyone else ever.” He kissed Griff’s belly a few times and moved down to mouth the older man’s cock. He was surprised when Griff pushed him away when the Beta was so hard. He lay on his back and brought his legs up and opened himself wide as an offer to his lover to take him. Griff was instantly inside of him and he was surprised how roughly he was being taken.

Griff pounded into Bill hard and fast because he was angry with himself. He felt his lover scratching his back as he claimed the younger man hard. He felt Bill come around him and he came hard deep inside his lover and panted as he calmed down. He suddenly realized what he did and kissed Bill’s temple over and over as he sobbed, “Sorry….Sorry.”

Bill finally was able to speak again and caressed Griff’s face. He said, “It’s all right. I don’t mind it rough once in a while. I’m not china. I won’t break. I’ll be a little sore but I’ll be fine. Oh, Griffon. Stop crying. You didn’t really hurt me. It hurt more to take your bite than this did. I just will have a sore ass for a few days. I’ve been fucked long and hard and I enjoyed every minute of it. You have nothing to feel bad about. Let’s get comfortable. Come here.” He scooted up the bed and held out his hand. He was relieved when Griff took his hand and let him guide his lover to lie next to him on the bed. He lazily kissed the older man’s lips and held him. He said, “Hell… Neither of us is perfect. I’m short and fat.”

Griff stammered, “Bill beautiful Omega. Love soft fat mate. Well fed. Want you round.” 

Bill chuckled, “You are old fashioned then. Most of the Alphas and Betas I know have wanted me to be thin. I can’t be thin. I’ve always been fat. I may wind up fatter as I get older.”

Griff replied, “Love you soft and round.”

Bill replied, “Well. At least I know you don’t care if I’m a fat old man then. I want you to know I won’t mind that if you become a bit round I won’t care either.”

Griff replied, “OK. Love you.” He curled up on Bill’s shoulder and rubbed his mate’s soft belly. He loved how it jiggled and was squishy. He ran his fingers through the sparse hair on his Omega’s skin of his lower belly. He eventually settles and joined Bill in sleep smelling their mixed scent of his mate and the love making from the last week.


	6. Cabin Fever

After his heat was over Bill was glad he had a couple of days to just lie in bed with Griff and rest. He was hoping that he was carrying a pup and rubbed his belly often thinking about it. He knew it would be hard with Griff because of his Gene but he was sure it would be all right. His stomach grumbled and he sighed because he had to get up and make breakfast. 

Griff kissed Bill’s rounded belly and asked, “OK, Bill?”

Bill replied, “Yeah. I’m fine. Just tired and hungry. Both easily fixed. I’ll make breakfast in a few minutes.”

Griff kissed his way down his mate’s rounded mound of a belly down to his groin and nuzzled Bill’s flaccid penis. He started to lick and suck his lover’s scrotum and penis. When the younger man started to get hard he sucked on Bill’s erection in earnest while his fingers sought the Omega’s hot core. He smiled when he found it was all ready gushing with slick. He felt Bill’s pudgy hand grasping his hair while he sucked and used his fingers to fuck Bill’s core at the same time. He swallowed every last drop when the smaller man came and then licked and sucked up the Omega’s sweet slick until it stopped gushing out. He wasn’t sure why but he found comfort in both Bill’s sent and the taste of the Omega’s slick. He craved it like a baby with milk. The taste and rhythm of licking up Bill’s slick calmed his demons. It made him happy to make Bill so happy. He moved up and rubbed his face against Bill’s soft belly. He grunted, “Love you, Bill.”

Bill carded his fingers through Griff’s hair and replied, “I love you too, Griffon. You can take me if you want any time you know. You can come too.”

Griff grunted, “Griff happy. Need slick…. Not release.” He was a little uncomfortable with an erection but he wanted to clean Bill more than he did to have sex. He was surprised when he was coaxed up and he felt Bill take his erection in his hand. He whined but rolled and opened his legs for his lover. He was even more surprised when he felt a slick finger enter him and he came with a growled moan.

Bill slipped a slick covered finger inside of Griff on a whim and apparently that’s what the older man needed to finally get release with him giving Griff a hand job. He kissed the Beta’s temple, cheek and nose before passionately locking their lips together. When he pulled away he said, “I want you to enjoy our sex life as well, Griff.”

Griff kissed Bill’s jaw and growled, “I have you. That all I need.”

Bill gently pushed Griff’s hair out of his lover’s eyes before replying, “This is a two way relationship. We both can have our orgasms without it upsetting the balance. If you make love to me then we can come together.”

Griff grimaced and replied, “Like slick…Sweet…not my cum. Yuck.” He didn’t like the taste of his own cum and it ruined the sweet taste of his Omega’s slick totally ruining the calming effect of cleaning up his mate.

Bill replied, “All right. Then we can do it this way when you really need too but I want you inside of me as much as possible. I like the feel of you deep inside of me, Griffon. You can get as much slick as you want first but then I’d like you inside of me. Fair enough?”

Griff grunted, “OK, Thank you.” He would make his lover orgasm a few times before so he’d be satisfied and then he’d make love to him so the pudgy man was completely happy. He grimaced as Bill tasted his cum.

Bill tasted Griff’s cum and said, “It’s not intolerable. It’s like your scent… Caramel and apples with a strong salty taste… bit like salted nuts. It’s not that unpleasant but I can see how it would ruin the taste of my slick.” He wiped his hand off on the all read ruined sheets and wrapped his arm around Griff. He wasn’t sure why Griff liked to ‘clean’ his slick up all the time but he did notice the Beta was calmer while doing it and afterwards. If it helped his mate to eat and lick up his slick he wasn’t going to stop him. Anything that calmed his poor tortured mate was worth letting him do.

Griff nuzzled and nibbled on Bill’s neck where he had bit and claimed the younger man in the beginning of the week. He still couldn’t believe that the deputy had chosen someone as fucked up as him but he was grateful. He loved the Omega more than anything and felt calmer than he had in years since the Gene took over his mind. He whined when his mate got up but followed him in to take a shower before putting on the boxers Bill handed him. He sat in the chair by the window while his Omega stripped their bed and put clean sheets on it.

Bill grasped Griff’s hand and led him to the kitchen and had the Beta sit down while he made breakfast. He decided on bacon eggs and waffles because he was starved after a week of heat filled sex. He was happy when his mate ate a good sized portion as well. He made sure to give his lover his morning meds before they finished breakfast. He was grateful he had remembered to give them to the Beta even during his heat. He asked, “How would you like to go shopping today? Get us out of the house for a while.”

Griff replied, “OK.” He didn’t really want to go out but he could tell his Omega was getting cabin fever after being stuck in the house for a week. Even if it was full of sex. He got dressed in a black suit and charcoal gray dress shirt, black socks and shoes, and a multi-shaded blue striped tie. He let Bill shave him and comb his hair. He then sat in a chair in their room while he watched his lover get dressed in a pair of gray khakis, gray loafers, and a light gray polo shirt and charcoal rain coat. 

When Bill was dressed he stood over Griff and leaned down placing a hand on his mate’s cheek. He kissed Griff firmly on the lips and forehead before taking the older man’s hand and coaxing him out of the chair to follow him. He never let go of the Beta’s hand the whole time they drove to the store except to get in and out of the car. When they got to the store he got a cart and said, “If there is anything you see that you want just get it. Even candy or cookies.” He told Griff that every time just in case the older man forgot he was allowed too. He knew Griff usually would get a couple of candy bars, packets of M & M’s, boxes of cookies, and few packets of beef jerky. He also knew that his lover liked Maxwell house coffee and Pepsi max so he made sure to pick those up when he passed them. He also knew the older man was a sucker for his home made brownies so he got the ingredients to make them a couple times a week. 

Griff was grateful he got such a loving and understanding Omega when he got Bill. Very few people would put up with, let alone, mate someone as fucked up as he is because of the damn Gene. Bill’s accepting nature made him WANT to do better and take care of the Omega. He was very possessive of his mate and over protective. He may no longer be a true Alpha but he’s be damned if he would lose Bill to another Knot-headed Alpha. He was grateful they were finally bonded because it meant they would be staying together until one or the other died.

Bill was tired and grateful when he was done shopping. He carried half of the bags and Griff carried the other half in to their home. He put everything away and made a simple lunch of sandwiches. After that he spent some time on the sofa holding Griff and watching TV. He was the dominate mate because of Griff’s condition but he knew that the only reason the Beta was as docile as he is happens to be from the meds and his attachment to him. He knew if someone hurt him that the currently docile man would turn into a homicidal maniac. He felt the taller man’s hand slide under his shirt to rest on his rounded belly and realized that his mate was happy he had a round partner. When they finally went to bed they curled up next to each other in just their boxers so they had plenty of skin on skin contact. 

Griff buried his nose in Bill’s neck for his scent and held his pudgy partner close as possible. He growled, “MINE!”

Bill laughed and replied, “Yes. Completely yours. We are bonded. Only other thing we can do is have a ceremony.” Bill buried his fingers in the hair at the base of Griff’s skull and held him close. He wasn’t sure why but he loved this man very much and he was proud to have him as his bond mate. He heard the older man’s breathing even out and then deepen as he started to lightly snore. He eventually nodded off to sleep himself content and happy.


	7. Trial

A few days later Bill was back at work and was walking with Griff in town when he saw a robbery in progress. He tried to stop the robber after calling for backup, but he got shot in the shoulder. Then the Alpha jumped on him and started tearing at his clothes. He felt him get ripped off of him and watched in horror as Griff took a knife from the robber and stabbed the robber multiple times until he was dead.

Griff watched Bill get shot and then the bastard tried to rape his mate. He found a weapon and snarled, “Alpha scum! Hurt mate. Must…protect…. my Omega! DIE!” He lost all control of himself in his rage. When he was finally pulled off and recognized Bill’s scent he had killed the man. He curled into Bill’s warm soft body and rocked nervously back and forth. He knew he was going to be sent back to the institution because of what he did to protect his mate. He sobbed, “Sorry….Sorry… Don’t send me back….please!”

Bill rocked Griff back and forth trying to sooth his lover with his scent and voice. He said, “Shh. I’m not going to send you away, Griffon. I promise. Give me the knife… That’s good. Thank you. We are mated. I am also your guardian. I won’t let them take you…NO! Stay back, Jimmy! I don’t want you to get hurt by accident. Griff snapped when the perp shot me and then tried to….rape me. He was just protecting me.”

Jimmy said, “OK. I’ll call it in but you are aware there will be questions at the least. The town doesn’t really like having him here and this may not end well for him. You might have to send him back to the institution he came from.”

Bill said, “I will not send him back there. They can’t send him back without my approval. You can’t separate a bonded pair. Take these…. They are evidence. You will find both of our prints on them. Griff because he used them to attack the perp and me because I m the only one he will willing give up a weapon too.”

Jimmy groaned, “Oh my God… You really did it. You took his bite…”

Bill replied, “Yes I did. During my heat and I bit him back. No matter what they try they can’t separate us now. We both bonded willingly.”

Jimmy sighed, “I hope you know what you’re doing. Let’s get this taken care of.. You better stay here to answer questions with him. They may separate you for questioning.”

Bill replied, “Won’t do them any good to do that because Griff can barely talk when he’s calm. He is a wreck right now. Besides I’m also his guardian. I am allowed to be present regardless. If I’m not there to keep him calm… this will happen to them in his current state.”

Griff sobbed, “No…Please…Stay…Love Omega….Protect… Kill…”

Bill said, “Shhh. It’s ok. I’m not going to leave you. You’re my Griffon, remember?”

Griff buried his nose in the Omega’s neck and cried himself out.

Bill answered more questions and when they got back to the office he gave Griff his meds and held the Beta while they asked him questions.

The Sheriff asked, “Griff? Why did you kill that man.”

Griff looked at the Alpha and growled, “Hurt Omega. Protect mate. Kill demon!”

The Sherriff looked at Griff’s neck and then Bill’s. He groaned, “You bonded with him? Bill, are you crazy?”

Bill snapped, “That is none of your concern, Sherriff. I love him and I bonded with him during my last heat. I also bit him back which makes it completely binding.”

Mayor Greene said, “He’s dangerous. He should have stayed in that institution, Bill.”

Bill snapped, “He’s only dangerous to those that try to hurt me. His meds control his homicidal urges and he listens to me. I was unfortunately too stunned to stop him from killing that man.”

Griff was rocking back and forth in his chair while the Sherriff and Bill argued. He growled at the sheriff but when Bill told him to stop he quieted and went back to his rocking. He didn’t like his mate’s Alpha friend but he wasn’t going to attack him if it made his Omega unhappy. He whimpered in distress until he felt the pudgy man’s hand on his thigh and he took a hold of the hand with his own. 

Bill was exhausted by time they were done asking a million questions. Bill was worried he’d have to pull the ‘we are fully mated and you can’t separate us card’. Luckily though after showing the judge that Griff will listen to him he was relieved.

The judge agreed that Griff was defending his mate even if the Beta was considered insane because of his Gene. It was agreed that Griff could remain with his mate in Jericho as long as the Omega could control Griff. The stipulation was that if the older man ever stopped listening to Bill then he would be sent back to the institution.

When they got home Bill made dinner and had to coax Griff to eat because the thinner man was so distraught over the day’s events. He knelt in front of his mate and said, “Griffon, I wasn’t going to let them send you back no matter what. If they did I was going with you. It is my right as your mate to stay with you.”

Griff stammered, “No want you there. Bad place. Shock…” He hated the institution and the last thing he wanted was Bill to be stuck in that awful place with him. They gave him shock treatments whenever he was uncontrollable which was one of the reasons he wasn’t able to speak right anymore. They fried his speech center of his brain. He could think and understand but not talk properly to communicate. Writing was also a problem because his nerve center was affected too. His hands shook and he couldn’t get them to cooperate with his brain to write. He was determined to try for Bill if it helps the Omega connect with him. 

Bill replied, “We don’t have to worry about that as long as you listen to me. You can’t get out of control or you’ll be sent back there and I’ll be damned if you’ll go without me. I love you and I’m not letting them separate us.”

Griff stammered, “No! You can’t see me like that! Shock…. Brain no work… fried… Mess!”

Bill suddenly put 2 and 2 together and asked, “They gave you shock treatments that fried your brain? Is that what caused you’re problems speaking and communicating? It’s not from the meds you are on?”

Griff stammered, “Yes! Brain…,. Speech… writing…fried…. Hands shake…..shock. No…Meds….not…do this.”

Bill wrapped his arms around Griff’s shaking frame and said, “I’m sorry. That’s not right. I get horrible panic attacks but no one ever forced me to undergo shock treatment for them. I’m just on heavy duty anxiety meds.”

Griff asked, “Bill sick too. Here?” He tapped the side of his head.

Bill replied, “Yeah but not like you. I just get anxiety attacks. Mostly fear and panic. I control most of it with meds. I don’t tend to… kill people when I fall apart.”

Griff tucked his head under Bill’s chin and cried, “Sorry. I messed up. Love you, Bill.”

Bill replied, “I love you too. You aren’t going anywhere if I can help it. I promise. Now let’s eat something and go watch some TV ok?” He finally managed to get Griff to eat something.. The rest of the night was uneventful and when they went to sleep they were wrapped in each others arms.


	8. Meeting the Parents

When the Christmas holiday came around Bill knew he had to go to his parents’ house for dinner. He had yet to tell them he was mated to a Beta male that used to be an Alpha and has a Gene that makes him crazy. He knew it was going to be an awkward dinner but he had to take Griff with him because they would ask about the mating bite on his neck and who his mate was not to mention where he was for the holiday. HE knew his parents wouldn’t approve of Griff because of his mental issues but he didn’t care. He had called and told them he had a male mate that loved sweaters you could wear under a suit.

Griff was terrified of meeting Bill’s parents for Christmas. They had to drive an hour out of town to another small town. He prayed he didn’t snap while there or worse cause his mate embarrassment. He was sitting on the toilet in the bathroom bouncing his leg while Bill shaved him and trimmed his hair. He stammered, “Bill? No want go..”

Bill was sitting on his legs on the floor in order to groom his mate. He sighed, “I can’t go alone, Griffon. They’ll ask why my mate isn’t with me for the holiday.”

Griff stammered, “Crazy!! Mess it up!” He was tapping his head with his fist rather violently.

Bill sighed, “You are what you are. My parents either have to accept you or I won’t be seeing much of them. Besides you won’t mess it up. I’ll be right there. I love you. We are mated. What’s done is done. My parents can’t change that. Do you love me?”

Griff stammered, “Yes. I love you. No one else. Obey only you.”

Bill leaned off his legs and kissed Griff. He caressed the older man with his short stubby fingers and replied, “Then we’ll be fine.” He helped the Beta pick out clothes. 

Griff dressed in his black suit, Charcoal dress shirt, red sweater, and multi shaded blue striped tie. He also wore black trouser socks and his good black dress shoes. He tried to comb his hair but wound up letting Bill fix it. He took his pills obediently when Bill told him too and they got in the car. 

Bill was only wearing a nice pair of black pants, black polo shirt, red sweater, and a pair of black loafers. He always thought Griff was handsome in his suits but he didn’t like to wear them himself because he considered them to formal for a small town deputy. He made sure he took Griff’s pill box with his own bottle of anxiety meds for the next couple of days and their overnight bags and they got in the car to drive to his parents house. He had noticed Griff was very tactile today and possessive. He felt the thinner man’s hand slip up under his polo and sweater to rest on his bare belly. He placed a hand on his mate’s thigh and lightly squeezed. He said, “It’s going to be all right, Griffon.”

Griff stammered, “ No want….lose you.”

Bill replied, “You won’t, Griff. I promise. No matter how they take you. I’m not going anywhere. I bit you back remember? That means we can’t be split up no matter what. It would kill us both. That’s why most Omegas don’t bite back. In this case I did because I love you and it protects you from being taken away from me.”

Griff stammered, “Thank you…. Not right…put you… in that… p-position.”

Bill replied, “It was my choice to protect you. My biting you also increases my chances of controlling you. That protects you from yourself and being taken away.”

Griff stammered, “Need to be….controlled….want obey you, Bill. No one else.”

Bill replied, “I know. I’m glad you want to obey me. Makes it easier on both of us.” When they arrived he got out of the car first and had to pity his mate. The older man was shaking like a leaf trying to control his demons and fear. He got their bags out and handed Griff one while he took the Beta’s hand with his free one. He hissed in pain at the crushing grip but didn’t let go. He led Griff to the door and set the bag down to knock. When the door opened he smiled and said, “Hi, Mom.”

Bill’s mom Rebecca saw her son drive up and watched the two men get out of the car. She could tell there was something not right about the one beside her son. He was shaking and trying to make himself look smaller even with his taller frame. She watched her son take the man’s hand and lead him to the door. She opened the door and replied, “Bill. I’m glad you could come. Who’s this?”

Bill proudly replied, “Mom, this is my mate Griff. Griff, this is my mom Becky.”

Griff stammered, “Nice meet you. Thank you… having me.”

Becky replied, “Nice to meet you too, Griff. How long have you been together, Bill?” This man was odd to say the least and couldn’t form normal sentences… What did her son get himself into? She led them into the living room and sat with them.

Bill replied, “We’ve been a couple for over 2 years but I hadn’t had a heat in that time.. I had a heat finally two months ago and we were able to bond.”

Becky replied, “He’s an Alpha? I didn’t think you’d ever bond with one.”

Griff blurted, “No more. Beta…No knot…”

Becky asked, “What does that mean?”

Bill squeezed Griff’s hand and sighed, “It’s not something Griff had to tell you but… He was an FBI agent and they forced him to go through Knot Removal Surgery… After the Army he was a little to uncontrollable for them so they forced him to have his knot removed.”

Becky asked, “How could you mate then?”

Bill replied, “They left his Alpha gland. That is what is required to bond with him.”

Becky asked, “Pups?”

Bill replied, “We’re… not sure yet. The gland means he’s still technically an alpha so possibly able to sire a pup but.. without the knot.. My body doesn’t hold his seed while mating in heat. If anything it makes it harder to conceive a pup but not impossible as long as he isn’t sterile.”

Becky groaned, “So you mated with a possibly sterile… hybrid with a speech problem? Christ, Bill.”

Bill replied, “At least there is a chance for you to have grandpups. If I had married a full Beta you would never have had any.” He felt Griff getting agitated and moved close to give the older man more contact with him.

Becky groaned, “Your father won’t be too happy.”

Bill replied, “No offense but this is my life and I’m in my 30’s. You can’t tell me who I am allowed to mate. It is done. We both bit each other. You either can accept him or I just won’t be visiting much. I don’t want to be mean but I LOVE him. Regardless of his… flaws. He is a very loving and considerate man.”

Becky said, “Well you could have done better for yourself. Stanley would have been better than… this man. You should get rid of him and find a better one.”

He felt Griff jerk and before he knew it the older man was standing in front of his mother brandishing a pair of scissors. He touched the taller man’s arm and jumped back from the swing of the scissors and calmly said, “Griffon, give me the scissors.”  
Griff growled, “She take you from me. You’re mine! I will not let her!”

Bill calmly replied, “Yes, Griffon. I’m yours and yours alone. She can’t do anything without killing me. If she took me away or killed you.. I would die of bonding sickness. If she doesn’t want to lose me she wouldn’t dare too. Please give me the scissors. Regardless she is my mother and I can’t let you harm her.”

Griff shook his head but let Bill take the scissors and then collapsed on the floor. He was sobbing into the younger man’s groin. He was shaking and pawing at Bill’s groin while he wept.

Bill snapped, “See what you’ve done with you animosity, mom? It’s a trigger. Now I need to calm the beast. Where is our room. We need to be alone until I fix this.” He was led to his old bedroom and watched his mother stomp away. He managed to get Griff on the bed and stripped to his boxers. He lay next to his mate and let the Beta scent mark him until he started to calm down.

Griff let Bill drag him to a room and on a bed. When Bill joined him he pounced on his mate and started to scent mark every inch of the pudgy man. He could feel himself losing his grip on reality and it scared him. He sobbed, “Bill…no lose you…stay.”  
Bill pulled Griff to him and held him close. He said, “I’m not going anywhere. I promise. Stay with me, Griffon. Don’t let the demons take you. I won’t let anyone hurt you. Shh. You’re safe.” He hadn’t seen his mate break down like this in almost 2 years.  
Griff sobbed, “So hard…fight….mind…Bill. Demons…. All over…Can’t stop THEM!” He had an iron grip on Bill’s side and a leg thrown tightly over his mate’s hips. He closed his eyes tightly to try and block everything out but Bill’s voice.

It took Bill over an hour but Griff finally started to calm down enough to take medication. He had been told by the doctor that if Griff had a psychotic break or episode to give the Beta an extra dose of his meds and stay with him because the taller man listened to only him. He lay back down with Griff after the Beta obediently took his meds. He was lightly kissing the older man’s lips and carding his fingers through the troubled man’s hair. He met the taller man’s eyes and asked, “You feeling any better?”

Griff rasped, “Yes.. Don’t go.”

Bill replied, “I’m not going anywhere. Not without you. I promise.”

Griff stammered, “I’m sorry. I’m bad..I love you, Bill.”

Bill replied, “I know. I love you too. I should have noticed sooner. It’s the disease. I know it’s not the real you, Griff.” When the older man nodded off he got off the bed and redressed. He had to talk to his parents before they set Griff off again. He found them in the living room.

Becky coldly asked, “What the hell was that?”

Bill sighed, “He has a gene that makes him like that when faced with animosity or hatred. Stress makes it worse.”

Becky coldly said, “He tried to KILL me, Bill. He needs to be in an institution.”

Bill snapped, “No. He needs ME! You implied separating us and that was your mistake. You triggered his reaction. He is VERY possessive and protective of me.”

Henry said, “He’s lucky he stopped.”

Bill sighed, “Don’t you get it? I am the only thing that matters to him. He stopped because I asked him too. He LISTENS only to me.”

Henry asked, “How could you possibly think getting mated to a homicidal maniac would be all right?”

Bill snapped, “He isn’t a homicidal maniac. He is a good and loving mate. It’s the gene that causes these episodes. He takes medication and avoids adversity because of his mental state. That THING is not my mate. It’s like a separate personality that he can’t control. He has hallucinations of evil everywhere and has to stop the evil. When he’s calmer he can remember they are not real but when he snaps he stops being able to tell the difference. When mom implied to separate us he looked at her like she was a demon trying to destroy the ONLY good thing in his life. He WILL kill to protect me from what he thinks is trying to hurt me. He only stops because I ask him too. No one else can stop him.”

Henry asked, “Why on earth would you take on…that?”

Bill replied, “Because I don’t doubt for one second that he loves me. I love him and he is the best thing that has ever happened to me, dad. Even with the psychosis and flaws… He is a good man when you get to know the REAL Griff. No matter what happened he has NEVER hurt me. You have the choice of accepting him or we just won’t visit. We both bit each other so there is no way to separate us.”

Henry groaned, “Fine we will give him a chance but you had better keep his violent tendencies in check or I will call to have him taken away.”

Bill growled, “You ever dare and you will NEVER see me again as I will be going with my MATE. As for violence, I would suggest you hide anything sharp especially scissors while we are here.”

Griff woke up terrified looking for Bill. He stumbled in the hall crying, “Bill? Don’t go! I’m sorry…”

Bill ran to Griff and wrapped his arms around the Beta as the both slid to their knees. He kissed Griff’s forehead and carded fingers through the older man’s hair. He soothed. “I’m right here, Griffon. I just had to talk to my parents.”

Griff sobbed, “You left me… You promised no leave..”

Bill sighed, “I’m sorry. I thought you’d sleep longer. I was coming right back. Shhh. It’s all right.”

Griff rasped, “I’m sorry…scared… demons…”

Bill replied, “It’s all right. My parents have agreed to try and not provoke the demons if you can try to stay calm.”

Griff rasped, “OK. I’ll try. For you.”

Bill kissed Griff’s forehead and replied, “Thank you.” He led the older man back into the living room and sat with him on the sofa. 

Griff looked at Bill’s parents and stammered, “Sorry. No want hurt you…Becky….triggered…the demons. Can’t… control… them….once free. Need Bill…. Can’t lose mate. Bill….only thing….helping me stay sane.”

Henry replied, “I am sorry my wife can be rather harsh with people but I hope that it won’t happen again.”

Griff stammered, “Will try…if she will.”

Becky said, “Fine.”

When it was time for dinner Bill cut up everything for Griff and handed him the fork. He stayed close to make sure his mate used the fork to eat with and not something else. Then he gave the taller man his pills and watched the thinner man take them with shaky hands. When they opened presents he got another cardigan in green and a black winter coat, while his parent had gotten Griff 2 v-neck sweaters one in royal blue and one in charcoal grey similar to the one his mate wore today. 

Griff looked at the sweaters and stammered, “Thank you. They are…..soft and warm.”

Henry replied, “We had no idea what to get you so Bill said you wore suits and liked sweaters you could wear with them.”

Griff stammered, “Yes… I wear this one…. A lot in winter… Now I have three.”

Henry asked, “Do you read?”

Griff stammered, “I.. try… My mind….. Shock…. Fried much of it. Hard….speak…read…write.”

Henry asked, “You weren’t always like this?”

Griff stammered, “No. Used to be…like you… Army…FBI. Then Gene…..testing…shock…meds.. Now..Mind…dam…damaged. Can think….and hear…but hard to….ah...”

Bill said, “Communicate. Griff’s mind works for input but output is messed up. He can but it’s short and choppy or confusing because his mind isn’t firing right.” He squeezed his mate’s hand in reassurance. Around 10pm everyone went to bed. He watched Griff strip out of his clothes and put on a pair of sleep pants with a tee-shirt. He decided to just wear a tee and boxers because pajamas were pointless with his mate’s constant need to touch and smell him. He let Griff get comfortable and closed his eyes. He was woken sometime later by sudden movement and knew Griff had another nightmare.

Griff woke suddenly after having a nightmare. It was always the same one for 2 months. It was where Bill had been stabbed and raped repeatedly by a black eyed demon. He felt Bill gently pull him back to lie on his shoulder. He stammered, “Sorry. Bad dream.”  
Bill ran his fingers through Griff’s hair and replied, “It’s ok, Griffon. You’re safe.”

Griff twisted his fingers in Bill’s Tee and whined, “You…hurt…raped…stabbed…dead…demon.”

Bill replied, “I’m fine. It was just a nightmare, ok?”

Griff stammered, “Love you, Bill.”

Bill replied, “I love you too, Griffon. Let’s try to go back to sleep. I’m not going anywhere.” He got a nod from his mate and kissed the top of the Beta’s head. He was used to the nightmares after 2 years. They weren’t all the time but when they started they were usually a couple times a night for at least a month. The ‘incident’ as he tends to call it that happened a couple months back triggered them again. He was very grateful when they could finally go back to Jericho 2 days later. 

Griff was very relieved when they were back home where he was used to the looks of scorn he got from people. At least here they only glared at him and didn’t hurt him or try to take his mate away.


	9. Griff's Bond with Bonnie

Griff was getting used to the pattern he was in with Bill. Go to work, stay close to Bill until his mate goes on patrol and then stay at the farm with Stanley and Bonnie until Bill comes to get him again. He was a bit leery of Stanley because he was an Alpha but his mate’s friend seemed nice enough as long as the demons didn’t confuse him. Bonnie on the other hand he liked. She was a teenage girl that just recently presented as an Omega. She was also deaf and patiently teaching him sign language to kill time. He found it easier to communicate with his shaking hands than words. He still spoke to Bill but everyone else he would find himself sliding into what Bonnie was teaching him.

Bonnie was a bit wary of Griff at the beginning but as she got to know him she realized he wasn’t a bad person. He was just mentally ill because of his genes. She had watched him freak out a couple of times and somehow calmed him enough for him to remember where he was again. One day she signed, “You are getting very good at signing, Griff. You are still capable of learning. Why can’t you talk or write?”

Griff signed, ‘Shock therapy. It fried my speech center. I can talk but it…. Hurts to try. Headaches… I do it for Bill because I love him. Writing is mostly because my hands shake so bad and my dexterity isn’t good enough anymore. Trying to fix me they destroyed other parts of me.’

Bonnie signed, ‘Why is the town so afraid of you? You don’t seem bad or dangerous.’

Griff sighed and then signed, ‘The gene I carry…. It makes me see demons everywhere in everyone.. The only thing stopping me from attacking is my meds keep me sane enough to know it’s a lie. If I don’t have my meds or I miss a dose… I can get violent and kill everyone I see if they appear to have black eyes. I’m……a walking time bomb..Keep me away from anything sharp…Knives..Needles… especially scissors..They seem to trigger my Psychosis.’

Bonnie signed, ‘Bill?’

Griff hesitated before signing, ‘I love Bill. I…..see him differently. He doesn’t have the black eyes. He has hazel eyes and is my round little angel. I always listen to him when I go crazy. He can pull me out of my psychosis. I don’t know why he’s different I just…accept it. I still am afraid I will kill him someday… but Bill is stubborn and determined to prove me wrong.’

Bonnie signed, ‘How do you see me?’

Griff signed, ‘You don’t have black eyes…. I seem to.. like you. Even THAT part of me likes you. You are not like Bill…. I will not listen to you in a psychosis but… you seem to have a calming effect just the same. I do not believe I would kill you…You are small and the gene does not fear you. You remind me of the helpful priest I hallucinated when I had my first psychosis. I never felt the need to hurt him. The gene designated him as harmless and he was SO real to me. I could hear him, see him, even feel him touching me. That’s why I need the meds… To tell fiction from reality. Even if the demons never actually go away. I at least know the difference.’

Bonnie signed, ‘Stanley?’

Griff shrugged and signed, ‘He’s…. not like you. He is kind enough but when I am not myself I can’t promise I won’t hurt or kill him. I’m sorry.”

Bonnie signed, ‘At least I know. Thank you for being honest. Are you hungry, Griff?’

Griff shook his head and signed, ‘No. Thank you. Think I’d like to go outside for a while. I feel a bit claustrophobic. It’s getting close to my meds. My mind is fighting me.’

Bonnie held out her hand and when Griff took it she led him outside to sit on the porch swing with her. She had determined she liked him. She might even love him a little but like one would love an uncle. She’s been spending so much time with him since he moved to town that the only one that knows him better than her is Bill. After 3 years she decided it was time to tell him. She entwined their fingers like she usually did and said, “I love you, Griff.”

Griff gasped and stuttered, “I mated, B-bonnie.” Then he remembered she was deaf and turned toward her and signed it.

Bonnie signed, ‘I don’t mean I am in love with you. I mean like family. Bill is like my uncle and so are you now. I’ve gotten used to you being here all the time. I just want you to know if something happened to Bill…You could come to me. I’d do my best to help you.’

Griff signed, ‘I’m sorry. I don’t know why I thought…Thank you. I hope that never happens.’ He still worried someday he would lose it so bad he’d kill his mate even though he didn’t feel bloodlust when near Bill. He looked out over the fields and wished he was normal. He hated himself and his god damn evil gene. He was a constant danger to anyone and everyone. He could potential kill everyone that he loves and that made him hate himself even more.

Bonnie could tell the sudden change in Griff. The older man was rubbing his hand on his leg in agitation and had stiffened. Then she noticed the dark look on his face and gently entwined their fingers and said, “Griff? It’s Bonnie. You are ok. No one is going to hurt you.”

Griff turned his head to see Bonnie’s clear eyes and tried to calm down. He sighed, “Sorry.. Meds due soon.” He never knew what time of day he took them but he could always tell they were due. He was starting to get antsy and he tried to force himself to ignore it.

Bonnie knew Griff’s pills were due and Bill was late. He had given her a pillbox with a set of doses for a whole day if she needed it but she had never planned on having to use it. She looked at her watch and knew she had to give them to him if Bill didn’t get there. After 15 minutes she went and got the pills and a glass of water. She got his attention and signed, ‘Griff? Bill is late and he told me to give you these pills if he ever was more that 15 minutes late.’

Griff nodded and cursed when he could take them because he hands shook too badly. He said, “Can’t…. shaking…” He was surprised when Bonnie took them and told him to open his mouth. As she put them on his tongue he fought his instinct to bite her. When she finished she lifted the water glass to his lips and he swallowed them. When she was about to walk away he grabbed her wrist in a tight grip.

Stanley came out to the porch to see Griff had his sister in a vice grip and yelled, “What do you think you are doing?”

Bonnie held her free hand up to stop her brother from coming any closer. She pulled the older man’s attention back to her and said, “Griff.. It ok. Please let me go.”

Griff cried, “Don’t leave me.. Please… The demons.. I…. can’t fight them alone.”

Bonnie said, “Not leaving. Let go… Please. You are hurting me.” She was relieved when he suddenly let go.

Griff wrapped his arms around his chest and chanted, “Sorry… Sorry… Sorry.” He rocked back and forth trying to calm himself. He missed his mate. He NEEDED his mate.

Bonnie went to her brother and signed, ‘Where is Bill? I had to give Griff his pills but they are late. He will settle but the meds have to get in his system.’

Stanley signed, ‘He was going to hurt you. I don’t want him here anymore.’

Bonnie signed, ‘He won’t hurt me. He trusts me. You have black eyes to him. I do not. I am not Bill but I can still calm him. I promise he will not harm me. He just wanted me to stay with him. He is lost when he is like this. He needs a beacon to bring him back.’ Bonnie left her brother and gently pulled Griff up and intro the house. She coaxed him to lay on her bed and sat the carding fingers through his hair while he mumbled to himself and held her knee until She looked up to see Bill standing in her bedroom doorway. She asked, “Where were you? Griff needs you.”

Bill sighed, “I’m sorry. There was a robbery across town and I was stuck there for hours. Did he take his pills for you? Did he do this?” He firmly grabbed her hand when he noticed a black and blue around her wrist.

Bonnie replied, “Yes. He didn’t mean too. He was lost.”

Bill sat on the bed and gently shook his mate’s arm. He said, “Griffon? Hey. We can go home now.”

Griff looked up to Bonnie and Bill. He stammered, “Bonnie… I hurt her… Sorry…”

Bill replied, “She’s all right. She knows what happened.”

Bonnie said, “I’m ok, Griff.”

Griff took her wrist and licked it like he had licked Bill’s bonding bite in hopes it would help. He saw the odd look on her face and let go in confusion. When you hurt someone you care about you try to heal it, right? His animalistic mind wasn’t telling him what he was doing wrong.

Bill soon figured it out. He said, “Griff.. That only works on a bonding bite… He was trying to heal your wrist like he healed his bite when we bonded.”

Bonnie replied, “OH. Ok. Thank you for trying.”

Griff stuttered, “Sorry… not know… be normal….. Griff …. Stupid animal now..”

Bonnie ran her fingers through his hair and replied, “It’s ok. No I understand you were trying to help.”

Bill said, “Why don’t we go home?”

Griff stammered, “See…Bonnie?”

Bill looked at the teen and when she nodded he replied, “Yes. Until I get told otherwise you’ll see her.”

Griff rasped, “Thank you… for help me.”

Bonnie kissed his cheek and replied, “You are welcome.” Stanley wouldn’t be happy about the black and blue but if he didn’t let Griff come here then she would stay with him at Bill’s while Bill worked. She somehow knew that her friendship and Griff’s trust in her may come in very handy some day. Little did she know it would be sooner than expected.


	10. Pack Equals Family

A few months later Bill woke up vomiting for days a realized he was carrying a pup. He had a heat last month and it looks like they had finally succeeded in getting him pregnant. He was just trying to figure out how to tell Griff.

That night Griff asked, “Bill, Marry me?” while they were watching TV one evening. It wasn’t how he planned to ask the younger man but figured what the hell.

Bill looked at Griff and coughed on his popcorn before wheezing, “That was out of blue.”

Griff looked at his lap and stammered, “Sorry. Forget it.”

Bill replied, “I don’t want to forget it. Of course I’ll marry you. I just didn’t expect you to ask me at this moment that’s all.”

Griff stammered, “You marry crazy Griff?”

Bill set down his popcorn on the table and took Griff’s hand. He sighed, “Griffon… If I hadn’t considered that, I never would have mated with you. I also wouldn’t be having your pup.”

Griff stammered, “Pup? Not useless alpha?”

Bill chuckled, “No, Griffon. You’re not a useless Alpha. We are having a pup.”

Griff stammered, “What if I… hurt it?”

Bill replied, “You won’t. I won’t let you besides your meds are working well enough that you are fairly stable.”

Griff stammered, “I have a pack.”

Bill replied, “Yes. You have a pack. You also have a family.”

Griff growled, “Same thing.”

Bill replied, “Ok. I’m going to be an Oman. Will you be the Aphan then? You are still part Alpha.”

Griff stammered, “I guess. I not Alpha… I not Beta. I monster.”

Bill sighed, “You are a hybrid, Griffon. The government turned you into a hybrid. That doesn’t make you a monster.”

Griff growled, “No. HSS-282 does.”

Bill sighed, “You are not a monster. I would never have chosen you if you were. Some with the Gene are monsters but you are not like them. You are not violent by nature. The Gene causes you to have a violent side but you don’t revel in that side of you. You regret hurting people and that means you have a conscious. That means the Gene doesn’t control everything about you. Many with the gene don’t have one.”

Griff growled, “Doesn’t matter. Still have it. Still a threat to others.” His Alpha side was proud of creating the pup that Bill now carried in his womb but every other part of him was afraid he would hurt it. Or worse yet. The pup would have HSS-282 because of him. He’d have to get Dana to test it because she was the only one he trusted not to take his family away.

Bill kissed Griff’s temple and went back to his popcorn after pulling the taller man against his side. He did worry a little about how Griff would react to their pup but he was sure the Alpha in Griff would override the Gene where his pack is concerned. 

Griff was fascinated as the months went by and he watch’s Bill’s belly grow fat with their pup. When he stood at the altar with his mate he was proud for the first time in a very long time and wouldn’t take his hand off of Bill’s pup filled belly. If anyone dared to come near his heavily pregnant mate he growled loudly until they backed down and moved away. He snarled, “MY OMEGA!”

When Bill got married to Griff he wore a white suit specially made to accentuate his heavily pregnant belly. He could tell Griff was proud as hell to have created the pup inside him. He thought his mate looked very handsome in his black suit and charcoal dress shirt for their wedding. He was 8 months along by time they had gotten married. He had taken maternity leave when he was 5 months along because he was showing and to easy of a target. He also could tell Griff was beyond possessive and over protective of him. One thing about being an Omega carrying a pup was that you were ALWAYS horny. He wore Griff out with his sex drive.

Griff was more than happy to keep his mate happy by having sex MANY times a night even when Bill grew too large with their pup for much more than doggy or missionary style sex. Nothing was more awkward than pounding into your mate and right after you both come the bed is soaked by a ton of water like liquid. Even he knew that was not normal.

Bill groaned, “Shit, My water just broke. It’s time, Griffon.” He never expected an orgasm to trigger his labor but it did. He had to calm Griff down and get them to the hospital. Luckily Jimmy was available to drive them.

Griff sobbed, “Sorry. I hurt pup. Oh god.”

Bill ran his fingers through Griff’s hair as they drove to the hospital. He said, “You didn’t hurt our pup. It was just unexpected timing. The pup was due a week ago. You didn’t hurt it in any way.” He was in labor for 6 hours while Griff sat next to him and sobbed as he held his hand. He was grateful when the pup was finally out. He was exhausted but he held and fed their pup before he let sleep take him for a while. When he woke up he was surprised to see Griff holding their pup and scenting it with his claiming scent.  
When the nurse handed Griff his pup he instantly wanted to scent and claim it. He noticed her lovely caramel eyes… No demon eyes.. He was so grateful for that little god send. He spent the time Bill slept marking and scenting their pup. When he saw Bill was awake he rasped, “No demon eyes. She will be safe with me.”

Bill smiled and replied, “Good. I’m glad. What should we name her?”

Griff stammered, “Rose?”

Bill asked, “Any special reason?”

Griff stammered, “Rose in bed of thorns. MY Rose.”

Bill replied, “OK. Rose it is then.” When they finally returned home and life started to go back to normal he went back to work. He asked Bonnie to come over and watch both Griff and Rose which wasn’t hard because Griff was a doting Aphan with their pup. The year Rose turned 3 he became pregnant again but he miscarried the pup. He had noticed having Rose made Griff more stable because the older man had something to focus on. By the time Rose was 5 and going to school he knew she would notice how people treated Griff but knew there was nothing he could do about it.

Griff was sitting in the living room when Rose crawled in his lap. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders and let her curl against him. He was grateful she didn’t get cursed with his HSS-282 Gene. At least she could have a fairly normal life when she grew up.  
Rose loves both her Oman and Aphan but didn’t understand why everyone was scared of her Aphan. She said, “Why does everyone treat you like they are scared of you, Aphan?”

Griff stammered, “I am ill. I am not like them. My mind not right. I mad. Crazy Griff.”

Rose asked, “Why do they fear you? So what if you are not like them? Neither am I, Aphan. I LOVE you. They say you will kill me. Why?” She was constantly defending her Aphan when people said mean things about him. She really didn’t care what they said because she adored him.

Griff stammered, “I won’t. No demon eyes. You safe from my madness.”

Rose accepted the answer even if she didn’t understand it until 3 years later when the world as she knew it ended and her Aphan’s madness took over because her Oman couldn’t get him the meds that controlled it. She was 8 years old when the world changed forever.

Life in Jericho went on as usual until one day Jake Greene came back into town. Soon after that all hell broke loose. The bombs went off all over the world and everything went into Chaos but that's for a later story.


End file.
